Window tint for vehicles is often sold by small retail shops and auto dealers. Typically, selling the tint involves showing the films to the customer to have them select the type of window film, level of opacity and selection of windows to be tinted. Selling window tint online may be difficult as customers may not be able to visualize their vehicles with the right type of film.
Tint film manufacturers offer different types of window film and each type of film has its own opacity levels offered. Retailers often want the ability to customize their offering by selecting film types and opacities they would like to offer. Another reason for this customization of offering is state laws limiting the auto glass to be tinted, opacity of film installed etc.